


Art for the story "Steamgate" by Katt

by mella68



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for the story "Steamgate" by Katt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steamgate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3478) by Katt M (milanthruil). 



The fanarts are part of the Stargate Summer BigBang on Livejournal and Dreamwidth.

Summary provided by Katt:  
Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson meet by chance in the steampunk town of Seattle, Washington and are instantly drawn together by something they can't quite describe. When Jack learns that Daniel's archaeology class is in need of transportation, he jumps at the chance (if only to spend more time with the intriguing young man) and offers up his services as an AirShip Force pilot. However, the expedition takes a turn for the worst when a mechanical terror lays siege to the camp.  
Now Jack is MIA, and it's up to an injured Daniel to find him and save the day. But even if he succeeds, neither man will ever be quite the same again.

**Coverart:**

  
**Jack's desk on the A. S. Endeavour:**

  
**Fanart: On the balcony at Governor George Hammond’s stately house:**


End file.
